marvel_virtual_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
Magneto (born Erik Lehnsherr, now Magnus Eisenhardt) is a mutant with the power to manipulate and generate extremely powerful electromagnetic fields. Having lost his own family to senseless violence, Magneto strives to create a world in which no mutant must suffer as he has. Magnus sees humanity as not only genetically inferior to mutants (whom he refers to as homo superior), but as incapable of co-existing peacefully with mutantkind, due to their history of treating those who are different with contempt and violence. Personality Due to having suffered extreme bigotry all his life (just like his parents and his grandparents before him), Magnus has deep psychological scars. Sadly, these experiences have made him so much like those who hurt him in his youth: a man unwilling to see the good in some due to who they are. Magneto is completely devoted to the protection and survival of mutantkind, seeing everything else as of secondary concern; this has lead him to neglect being the father all three of his children needed, due to his single-mindedness. There is no number of human lives he won't sacrifice, no act he won't commit, and no length to which he won't go to ensure mutantkind thrives. So devoted to the cause, that Magnus would sacrifice himself and everything he holds dear if it meant the certainty of mutants thriving on Earth. This has lead him to commit acts some consider even worse than what he's experienced, all to protect mutants. Magnus is an extremely charasmatic person, always displaying a clean and proper demeanor and could be very suave, charming, and affable when he was required to be. Due to the loss of his parents in a bombing (as well as the fact that his grandparents died in the Holocaust and that his parents were raised in concentration camps), Magnus is convinced that humanity will never accept mutants into society in any meaningful way; the history of mankind oppressing those who deviate from the norm and current oppression of all has also played a key role in this mindset. This has lead him to believe that mutants are superior to humans in every way (even referring to them as homo superior), as well as consider it his duty to create a peaceful future for all mutants. Of all his relationships, his bond with Charles Xavier has proven to be the most complex. First meeting each other at a Nuremberg psychiatric hospital for Holocaust victims after World War II, the two instantly formed a close friendship (bordering on brotherhood) based around their desire to protect mutantkind. Even when Xavier realized Magnus's true beliefs (that if decisive action isn't taken to ensure mutants' survival a Holocaust-like event will occur), they still possessed a mutual respect for the other's passion and drive, as well as their powers. However, Erik attempt to murder the Nazi loyalists who invaded their hospital lead to the two parting ways; despite this, Erik did believe he could one day reunite with his old friend. Only after Magnus accidentally crippled Xavier did the two come to the heartbreaking realization that they could never reconcile their differences. The two have since then faced each other reluctantly on countless occasions, saddened by the prospect of fighting someone once so close to them but unwilling to compromise their values. His relationship with his kids are similarly complex. Magneto is known for possessing a potent (albeit understated) rage to him. This rage most often manifests itself in episodes of mental breakdowns and depression, but occasionally through flairs in his powers. However, for all his faults, Magnus does have good in him. Though he does seek to create a world in which mutants reign supreme over humanity, he does not see himself as above the rest of mutantkind, nor does he have any desire to rule such a world: instead, he believes that all mutants deserve a say in their future. In addition, he holds no biases against any mutant regardless of their appearances, powers, or history, as he sees them all as beautiful people who deserve more than what the world gives them; he is unwilling to use any mutant allied with him as a pawn, and values them like his own family. Similarly, he does not hate all humans, as he is sympathetic to those who have suffered any oppression in their lives due to something outside their control (not exclusively minorities), and will spare such individuals from his wrath; however, he still considers the two species as wholly different and unable to coexist. He is fully willing to put aside his differences with Xavier's X-Men and work with them should it be in the greater good of mutantkind. Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetokinesis: Magneto possesses the mutant power to manipulate the electromagnetic fields around him: most commonly he uses said control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects; when using his powers, his eyes become white and his hands are surrounded by a translucent blue sphere of electromagnetic energy. Magneto draws his powers from Earth's magnetic field (though he can do so with other planets), and at full power can shift a planet's magnetic poles for potentially devastating effects. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in ways more than just manipulating metal simultaneously. He has a masterfully high degree of control over his powers, and is classified as a high-mid tier. * Ferrokinesis: His most common power, Magneto can manipulate ferrous objects, most commonly metals. He's proven powerful enough to destroy Helicarriers, lift and drop multi-ton towers and even an entire stadium. His control is so great that he can spell words with metallic objects or perform tasks like stitching a head wound; his range is likewise impressive, with him being able to throw objects and people great distances. Likewise, he is able to perform several feats of ferrokinesis at once, despite the amount of concentration required; for instance, he uses his control of metal to keep his helmet firmly on his head at all times (thereby preventing its removal by way of telekinesis) while he performs other tasks. * Magnetic Shields: Magneto protects himself with a force field made of concentrated magnetic energy that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple volcanic eruptions, the depths of space, and attacks like Doctor Doom's energy blasts, Iron Man's repulsors, Cyclops' optic blasts, blows from Thor, and both the heat of lava and the ocean's pressure. Magneto can also use his force fields to entrap opponents or items, as well as repel objects. * Magnetic Armor: In addition to his physical force fields, Magneto can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform or helmet with magnetic fields, making his clothing like armor with great durability. This explains his ability to take powerful attacks even when his shields aren't up. * Magnetic Rays: Magneto has the ability to project focused electromagnetic energy, capable of destroying small buildings with ease and staggering beings as powerful as Iron Man. He can project it in the form of a ray of energy or cascading pillars of energy; he's also capable of shooting electromagnetic orbs to attach to opponents, and then draw them back to him. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at moderate speeds. He does this by way of two methods: moving the metal on his person in a certain direction, or by drawing himself to metallic objects in his vicinity. * Magnetic Sense'':' By concentrating, Magneto can sense the presence of nearby metals; he can also perceive patterns of magnetic/electrical energy, though these take rough outlines rather than solid shapes like with metals. * '''Metal/Matter Manipulation: Magneto can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Magneto also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain. ** Metal Morphing: Magneto has the power to physically bond metallic substances to other elements at an atomic level. This technique allows Magneto to blend alloys to earthen, watery, gaseous and even organic substances. ** Magnetization: ''Magneto has the power to increase the magnetic field around an object or person, thereby making it easier for him to control. He does this with two methods: attaching particles with magnetic elements to something, or by controlling magnetic dipole moments around something (either by creating one or by strengthening an existing dipole moment). When performing this, a metallic husk will form around his desired object, causing them to sink to the ground or move towards Magnus. * ''Organic Iron Manipulation: Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter to potentially induce various effects: he mostly uses this to control the metal in one's blood or Adamantium bonded to Wolverine, but this also works on Colossus' organic steel form (though this does take a fair share of effort on Magnus's part). * Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he has some limited control over the electromagnetic spectrum. ** Electrokinesis: Magneto is capable of generating and projecting powerful bolts of electricity, due to his manipulation over the electromagnetic spectrum. ** EMP Generation: '''Due to his control over the EM spectrum, Magneto can generate electromagnetic pulses to knock out electronic devices. Though this is a somewhat taxing skill, he has proven to be able to, at full power, knock out all electronic devices on Earth on at least one occasion. Abilities * '''Multilingual: Magneto is fluent in English, Hebrew, German, and Yiddish. * Indomitable Will: Magneto will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. ** Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack, though the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet (see below) and his strong will. * Genius Intelligence: Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields, having gained his intelligence through years of self-education, as well as learning from geniuses such as Apocalypse and Mister Sinister. * Skilled Combatant: '''Magnus is a competent hand to hand fighter. * '''Expert Marksman: Magnus is skilled in the use of firearms as well as with shooting projectiles and energy blasts with his powers. * Peak Human Condition: Eisenhardt's body is in top form for a man of his age. ** Peak Human Strength: Eisenhardt has impressive strength. He's able to pick up grown men, break necks with relative ease, and draw blood from people like Cable and Cyclops. ** Peak Human Speed and Reflexes: Eisenhardt has surprising speed for a man of his age. He's able to intercept and reflect close-range gunfire with his powers, deflect arrows from ninjas and Hawkeye, and even react to Nightcrawler's teleportation. His powers are able to activate with a thought. ** Peak Human Durability: Eisenhardt's body can take fair amounts of pain. He's been stabbed by Wolverine (though this nearly killed him), thrown aside by super-soldiers without much injury, and has taken casual blasts from Cyclops. Weaknesses * 'Physical Condition:'Magneto's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy. When his powers are not at their peak, he also appears to have greater difficulty utilizing his magnetism for great feats. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses or extends them in a short amount of time. ** '''Glass Cannon: '''It should also be noted that despite his incredible powers, Magnus is physically on par with normal humans. As such, he is as vulnerable to damage as they are, a fact somewhat mitigated by his shocking athleticism and body armor. * '''Arrogance: '''Despite his wisdom, Magnus does have a tendency to underestimate his opponents (this is particularly damaging for non-mutants) and overestimate his own abilities in fights. Though he usually comes out fine, this can lead to him overlooking key factors and making blatant mistakes most others would not. Equipment Weapons * Magneto tends to rely on his mutant powers for offense; however, he does has some experience with traditional firearms and explosives. Transportation * Magneto normally flies under his own power; however, he's also used the X-Men Blackbird (during his time as a member or when allied with them) and their other vehicles. Other Equipment * '''Magneto's Helmet: '''The helmet Magnus wears is of his own design, and is used to protect himself from telepathic manipulation and telekinetic influence. * '''Magneto's Costume: '''Sewn by Magneto himself, Magnus's suit is worn whenever he enters battle or is in the public eye; it's bright colors serve to highlight the dominance of himself and mutants over humanity, with the red representing mutant power and purple highlighting his goal of elevating mutants to a position of royalty compared to humans. The costume also serves as protection for Magnus should he be unable to shield himself, being bullet and flame-resistant. Game Appearances TBD Trivia TBD Gallery Notes * I know his name in TAS was Erik Lensherr, but I decided to change it as a way to differentiate this from the movies; besides, I don't think it's unrealistic that Magneto would change his name considering his being a fugitive. * Regarding his powers, I added the link showing him in COTA because I think it's important for Magnus' powers to be visualized in an interesting way. The X-Men movies get some flack for his powers looking like generic telekinesis, but I don't think the show was a massive improvement with its generic energy blasts and yellow waves. I think the early Marvel Vs. games really did a great job visualizing his powers in a way that made his abilities clear to viewers, while still being very intricate and unique. ** Speaking of his power set, I wanted to address an issue I have with his 616 counterpart. His main power is magnetokinesis, but he can also manipulate electricity, light, open wormholes, and even gravity? I feel like the scope has been made overly wide and complicated, but without any real purpose or reason. For this I wanted to refine them as best I could: I see Magneto as a living electromagnet, so all his powers should be based in either magnetism or electricity. I also know that Magneto's powers have a long and extensive history, so I wanted to honor that by including as many powers as I could that fit into those two categories. * Even though his helmet never protected him from telepathy in the show, I don't think its impossible to suggest Magnus might have redesigned one. * s * s * s External Links Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Mutant Brotherhood members Category:X-Men members Category:Flight